The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Buxus microphylla and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Gregem’. ‘Gregem’ is a new cultivar of boxwood grown for use as a container plant, hedging material and landscape shrub.
The new cultivar was discovered by one of the Inventors as a naturally occurring branch mutation of the cultivar ‘Winter Gem’ (not patented) growing in a container in a nursery in April 2000 in El Campo, Tex.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by one of the Inventors using softwood stem cuttings in El Campo, Tex. in March 2002. The characteristics of ‘Gregem’ have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.